Daughter Of The Morning Star
by DragonRider2000
Summary: A mother in despair sends her daughter away.17 years later she returns.She finds something that changes alegaesia forever.Her destiny is Unreadable, and fate takes her by its grasp.The man she loves is her father's killer.Takes place 1 year before Eragon
1. Chapter 1&2:Prologue and Kiranna Tionne

My second story! actually, my first, cause i've had this story on paper since 2005. Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I dont own any Eragon characters! But i wish to rabbits that i did!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prologue

Deep in the forest of Duweldenvarden, in the Elvin city of Ellesmera, A mother gave birth to a daughter, who she named Kiranna.

She cried as she saw the beautiful face that reminded her so much of her dead mate. She new Kiranna would not be safe growing up in Elvin Politics and In War.She devised a spell to take her beloved daughter to a place far, far away. She held her daughter, and kissed her softly, and said the spell. Kiranna disappeared in a flash of black, and Her mother cried softly to herself, and she disappeared into Tialdari Hall.

Years past, and she never heard from her daughter, so she thought that the spell had killed Kiranna.

Chapter 2: Kiranna Tionne.

Kiranna Tionne was a tall, feminine looking 17 year old, living in the mountainous state of Montana.

She had Raven Black Hair that cascaded down her back, just below her thighs, with unnatural light blondish streaks and Her eyes were a delicate piercing Emerald Green.

She lived on a cattle ranch, that bred pure Quarter Horses, and she herself owned two purebred Arabian's, Eridor and Cystya.

She had gotten them when she was ten, from an Arabian breeder in the Sahara Desert.

Both causted a large amount of money, but Kiranna's father wanted only the best for his daughter.

Kiranna looked nothing like her parents, who had brown hair and brown eyes.

Her father was Six Foot Tall, and her mother 5 foot 6.

She was 6 foot.

Eridor was a Pure Black Stallion with perfect White Star on his forehead, and Cystya was a Pure Grey Mare with an unnatural Black Star on her forehead.

Cystya was the fastest horse in all of the states she had ever gone to for horse shows, and she never tired in running.

Eridor was loyal. Exactly like Cystaya, but more so in love for his mistress.

Kiranna had lived in Montana all her life, but she felt as if she didn't belong there.

One of her favorite things to do was read books. Her favorite was Eragon and Eldest, by Christopher Paolini.

She had just arrived back from high school, and she ran up to her room. That day was Friday, and she was going on a three day horseback ride with her best friend, Sandra Daala, who owned a high spirited Pure Black Arabian Stallion, name Aviance, and A Spirited Friesian Mare, named Odyssey.

She had already packed her backpack that morning, and she had the weirdest things.

Of course, Eragon and Eldest, her CD Player with her country CD's, Hair-Brush, 2 pairs of jeans, a number of T-shirts, and a pair a shorts, Tennis Shoes, Flip-Flops, Socks. Her other bag, had an assortment of her favorite foods.

Technically, it wasn't food. She had packed Five Two Liter Bottles, Sierra Mist, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Dr.Pepper, and Pepsi.

Three packages of Bubble Gum, Three packages of Tick-Tacks, and a bag of Nerds.

She grabbed her Hat, and ran down stairs, and grabbed her sleeping bag. Her mother smiled at her.

" Be careful heading over to Sandra's, Kiranna. No galloping in the forest. Your Father and I will be waiting for you to call when you get there."

Kiranna laughed, and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I promise I'll be safe. Tell Dad that I love him," She laughed.

She grabbed a bag of carrots, and sprinted to the barn.

Kiranna opened the barn door, and was greeted by friendly nickers. She brought out Cystya and Eridor's tack, and brought them both out and started grooming them till they shined.

She packed all of there grooming supplies, including their halters wich matched their colors.

As she tacked them up, she had a weird feeling, as if something was calling her?

_Oh well._ She thought

She strapped her bags to Cystya, and took out her 4 ½ foot wooden sword, wich her brother had carved for her 15th birthday.

It was wood, but she wouldn't leave it behind.

Her and Sandra both had swords, and practiced repeatedly, since they both were nuts about The Inheritance Trilogy.

She swung onto Eridor, and they rode off in the direction of Sandra's Ranch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, please tell me if i did ok. it was probably really wierd, but i had to explain alot of things.

Please review! My life depends apon it!


	2. Childhood Thoughts, Solembum,& Begining

This is Set 1 year before Eragon. And later on, it might become MurtaghOC. Hopefully not too dramatic.

Disclaimer:I don't own Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, or any body else! But by Sugar! I wish I did!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Childhood Thoughts, Solembum, and Hatching

As Kiranna rode off through the woods of Montana, towards her friend Sandra's, Thoughts from her childhood arose.

FLASH BACK.

8 Year old Kiranna sat on her bed, and her mother and father came in. She smiled at them, and they smiled back, almost uncertainly.

"Kiranna, we have something to tell you." Her father said.

She cocked her head in curiosity.

"Honey, this won't be easy, but please, don't be angry with us" Her Mother, Sarah, pleaded. Kiranna had an uneasy look on her face, but she agreed.

"Kiranna, we meant to tell you sooner, but other matter's came up." Her father, Mark, said.

"Oh, honey, I'll tell her." Sarah turned to the 8 year old.

"Kiranna, Your adopted." Kiranna stared at her parents, no, her _adopted _parents. She almost thought it was a trick, but something inside her told her that it was true.

"We found you as a newborn wrapped in a black cloak on our porch, and since I had just lost a child, we took you in as our own daughter, and told everyone you were ours. No one came looking for you, so we thought you were abandoned. Only your brother Jack knows about this, but we still love you as our own daughter, for we have raised you for 8 years. Please don't be angry with us for holding the truth back from you."

Again, Sarah pleaded.

Surprisingly, Kiranna didn't feel any anger towards Sarah and Mark for not telling her.

She stood up, and flung her arms around them.

"No matter what, you both are still my parents. I love you both." She whispered.

Her Brother, Jack was three years older than her, and they both practically adored each other. They played and romped with each other, and did every thing together.

7 years passed, and Kiranna turned 15.

Jack, knowing her love for Fantasy and Magical things, carved her a 4 ½ wood sword for her birthday, and Kiranna was so overjoyed, she wouldn't stop thanking him.

That night, though, she found out something she couldn't bare. As she walked towards the kitchen, Sarah, Mark and Jacks voices floated to her. Kiranna hid next to the slightly open door, and listened.

"Mother, Father, I've been Accepted to the Academy." Said Jack proudly.

Sarah gasped, in astonishment, and delight.

"When did this happen, Honey?" she asked

"I got a call last night, and I'm to go in 3 weeks." He replied

Mark clapped his son on the back

" I am so proud of you, Son."

Sarah's smile faded.

"What is it, Mother?" asked Jack

"How will you tell Kiranna? She will be heart broken to see you leave."

A Dead silence filled the air. Jack hadn't thought of that.

They turned suddenly, as they heard a Door slam loudly, barely hearing the fleeing feet of Kiranna, as she ran to the barn, to find comfort with her precious Arabians.

Jack sighed.

"This is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Jack found her 2 hours later, leaning against the inside of Eridor's stall, fast asleep. She had apparently cried herself to sleep. He picked her up gently, and brought her back to the house, laying her on her bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sis. I fear it's my destiny." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek, thinking how hard it would to leave her hear alone.

Kiranna had awoken in the late morning, a note on the chair next to her. It read:

_Kiranna,_

_I'm very sorry I didn't tell you about me going off to College, much less at the Air Force. I hope you will forgive me. Father and I have gone off to round up some stray's, so I'll see you tonight._

_Jack_

Jack had gotten back that night, and he and Kiranna had talked long into the night, finally resolving.

Kiranna seemed to cling to Jack In the Three weeks following, and she said goodbye the night before he would leave.

The next day, she was nowhere to be found. Kiranna watched from the forest as Jack looked around one last time, then getting into his car, he drove away.

She rode Cystya after him.

As he turned onto the highway at the end of the long driveway leading to the road, Jack looked back, and saw Kiranna on Cystya rear, as if saluting him goodbye.

Before he could turn the car around, though, Kiranna and Cystya galloped across the plains, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Kiranna had seen Jack only three time after, but they would never stop loving each other as brother and sister.

END FLASHBACK

Kiranna smiled about when she had told Jack that she got a boyfriend, who's name was Eric, and how jealous he looked. She and Eric were Friends, although Eric must think it more than that, but to Kiranna, they were friends.

Suddenly, a silver flash lighted up the forest, bringing Kiranna back to the moment.

She pulled Cystya and Eridor to a sliding stop, as the 'smoke' disappeared, and a shaggy haired boy stood in front of them.

"Hello." He said, his voice odd sounding.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My Name is Solembum. I am aware that you have somehow heard of me and the land of Alageasia?" He replied smoothly.

"Yes, I have. But what has that got to do with me?" Kiranna asked back.

"It has to do with you because you are going to Alageasia. I give you a gift. You have 20 things you can wish for, and if they are related in some way, it will only be counted as one, even if it were years apart. You will go to Alageasia and learn things, you cannot Imagine ever possible. You might be our only hope. Goodbye, Kiranna."

Without another Word, Solembum was gone, leaving a small dark spot on the green grass.

"What the-." Kiranna was cut off as she, Cystya and Eridor were thrown strait out of Earth, and into Alageasia without even knowing it.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kiranna said, looking around.

She found herself, her horses and her stuff in a clearing, with a very, very large tree in the middle of it.

She cautiously got off Eridor, and went to inspect the tree. Its shape and size was magnificent! Then She jumped as a groaning and a shuffling noise came into hearing, and looked to see a pile of leaves had collapsed inwards.

She knelt, and put her had into the hole, grabbing a large, smooth object, and pulling it free easily. It was a large, smooth Black stone, with faint silver veins creeping along it.

"Oh My Gosh. You have got to be kidding me."

She held a Dragon Egg. She looked around for the source of the groaning noise, and saw a huge gash had grown in the side of the tree. She saw a long, Black sword lying on a small pile of leaves.

She hesitantly reached in, and quickly retracted it, with the magnificent sword clutched in her hand. She put the sword down, and sat to examine the Egg. She gasped as it started rocking back and forth, emitting a squeaking noise, and small tiny cracks spread across its surface.

_Oh my freakin' gosh. It's hatching. _She thought.

She couldn't believe her eyes as the egg shattered, and a small, black dragon flopped about the grass, and then started cleaning itself.

Finally, it looked up at her, a word coming across to Kiranna's mind

_Kiranna?_

Kiranna brought her hand out, and the dragon nudged her hand with its nose. A shocking, jeering, searing pain shot up her arm.

She screamed, one of the only screams she had ever screamed. It felt worse than burning her hand with fireworks.

After a minute or two, Kiranna looked at her right hand, to see the shining, silver oval, of the Gedway Ignasia, of the Dragon Riders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! this is not a mary sue fic! I hate mary sue's with a bloodlust passion!

Please review!


	3. The Elves, and Queen Izlansadi

Okay, Chapter 4! Please tell me if you like it! 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Elves of Ellesmera**

**Lifaen of Ceris was walking by the Menoa Tree, when he was startled by scream, mixed with pain. ****He ran lightly towards the clearing, and parted branches out of his view. ****What he saw confused him. **

**A female, he couldn't tell if she was human or elf, sat on her back, holding her hand in front of her. **

**She looked up at him, as he stepped on a branch that snapped. Lifaen and the woman both heard another branch snap, and Lifaen saw Vanir.**

_**What the heck is Vanir doing here?**_** Thought Lifaen, but dismissed it quickly. **

**He looked back to see that the lady had a magnificent sword at her side. ****Then, he heard an odd squeak, but again dismissed it, as the lady bowed to him.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask who you are?" She said in a pleasant, sweet voice. **

**But her voice betrayed the Command and Authority.**

" **I am the elf Lifaen of Ceris." Said Lifaen, using the elvish greeting. **

**She surprisingly returned the gesture, but her eyes flicked to Vanir, studying him intently.**

"**And may I ask who you are?" She said.**

"**I am the elf Vanir of Ellesmera, fine Lady." He said. ****To both elves surprise, her green eyes narrowed.**

"**Since you both have kindly introduced your selves, it is my duty to introduce myself." She said it awkwardly, as if trying to figure out what words would be nicer to say.**

"**I am Kelaya Tionne." Kiranna did not use her real name, for safety reasons. **

**Vanir was most likely about to say something, when she gave him a haughty look, turned, and whistled. ****That's when they noticed the small Ebony Black Dragon with Silver eyes that had just perched itself on her shoulder. **

**Lifaen didn't believe his eyes. Suddenly, two beautiful horses appeared, one black with a white star, and the other pure white with a black star.**

**Kelaya looked very glad to see the two horses. ****She mounted the gray, and turned towards them, taking the blacks reins.**

"**So what do you want to do with me?" she said it without hesitation.**

"**Perhaps we should bring you to the city, and before Queen Izlansadi?" asked Lifaen.**

**She smiled.**

"**Lead the way, Lifaen Vodhr."**

**Lifaen noticed she completely ignored Vanir, which was odd.**

**He and Vanir, who would not leave, called two magnificent gray horses, mounted, and they left the clearing. ****Kiranna left her stuff at the tree, just in case. **

**Lifaen looked back at her, and surveyed her more thoroughly. ****She was tall, almost as tall of him. **

**She had long Raven hair, with small faint blond streaks, and Emerald green eyes. **

**She looked uncommonly like Princess Arya, but that was impossible. ****She had a long black sword with for silver diamonds embedded in the hilt. ****As they walked towards Ellesmera, elves began to appear.**

** In front, leading them was Lifaen, who was from Ceris, but visiting the capitol, then came a woman who they did not recognize, and then Vanir. ****Elves gasped in amazement as they saw the small black dragon perched on the woman's shoulder, staring curiously at them. Kiranna pushed her hair out of her eyes, and practically jumped as she felt her ears.**

**They were **_**pointed.**_

**They entered Tialdari Hall, and Kiranna looked around in astonishment. ****They entered double doors, and then dismounted. Kiranna held Cystya and Eridors Reins, and she looked upon the Elvin council, and Queen Izlansadi of the elves.**

**Queen Izlansadi was dressed in a crimson dress, which would trail behind her, and a likewise crimson cloak with gold lining. ****She stood, looking at Kiranna. **

"**Atra esterni ono thelduin"**

**Kiranna replied,**

"**Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr"**

**Izlansadi ended,**

"**Un du evarinya ono varda."**

"**Welcome, Dragon Rider. I must express my surprise at seeing another Dragon Egg, which no one knew about. Please, what is your name?" She asked.**

**Kiranna bowed, saying**

"**My name is Kelaya Tionne, your majesty."**

"**And, may I ask, are you Elf or Human?"**

"**I was human, but now I am Elf" The moment those words came out of her mouth, she was surprised. **

_**That sounded so stupid!**_

**Izlansadi looked at her.**

**"Please, I would wish to hear your story, for I sense there is more to you than what meets the eye. ****Please do not leave one detail out."**

**Kiranna told her life long story, of living 17 years in a different world, how she came to Ellesmera, how she found her dragons egg, and her journey here, and finding out she was elfin.**

**Izlansadi leaned back in her chair.**

"**This is a very interesting story. Tell me, you are a 17 year old elf?"**

"**Yes, I am." Kiranna said cautiously. The look in the queen's eyes startled her. **

_**Why was she asking this?**_

"**And do you wish to be allied you and your dragon to us?"**

**Kiranna looked around at all the elves.**

"**Yes, I do. I also do not have much choice."**

**Izlansadi nodded sighlently.**

"**I am glad. Would you please say the proper phrase?"**

"**Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Chanted Kiranna**

"**Thank you, Argetlam."**

**Just then, the dragon squeaked, and extreme hunger crossed their growing link.**

"**My dragon is hungry, may I go out into the forest and hunt for it?" asked Kiranna. **

**She did not even know if her dragon was male or female.**

"**Yes, you may. I am assigning Lifaen and Nari of Ceris as your guides for as long as they are here" She turned to Lifaen,**

"**Would that be alright with you and Nari?"**

**Lifaen smiled. "We would be greatly honored, Your Majesty."**

**They bowed, remounted, and left. **

**As they exited Tialdari hall, an elf with silver hair greeted them on his mount.**

"**I am Nari of Ceris." He said, twisting his hand.**

**Kiranna smiled, and returned the gesture.**

**As they rode Away from Tialdari Hall, and towards the edge of Du Weldenvarden, they exchanged stories as if they had known each other for years.**

**They rode out of Ellesmera, and into Du Weldenvarden.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awsome?Terrific?Good?Bad?Horrible?Terrible? Please tell me!**

**Please review!**


End file.
